total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Loner Goth was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She was also a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as the captain of the Screaming Gaffers. She was also a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Athens. She did not return to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. She competeted in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Gwensquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamAthens.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography The daughter of a single mom, Gwen was a latch-key kid who grew up taking care of her kid brother. That's cool with Gwen, because she likes helping out her Mom, and has tons of fun with her brother, too. Like the time they put a bunch of beef bouillon cubes into the Community Pool. The only other thing that Gwen is passionate about is her art. She can lose herself in her sketch pad for hours and her favorite hobby is going downtown on the weekends and people watch. She's been told she's talented and hopes to make a career out of it one day. Gwen's the loner of her school, by choice. She doesn't need to hang out with a bunch of dorks just to feel better about herself and the last thing she'd do is follow a trend. Maybe a Trent... but never a trend. In fact, she wishes she never auditioned for Total Drama Island in the first place. She did it on a dare (to humor her brother) because she never thought they'd pick her. But now that she's been cast she figures she might as well make the most of it. Her plan is to play this thing out to the end just to prove what morons they really are. Besides, if she wins the $100,000 it would sure make life easier for her Mom. Gwen may seem tough as nails on the outside, but when it comes to her family, she's as soft as... well, a marshmallow! Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Gwen immediately showed interest in Trent when he defended her against Heather in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Gwen began making friends off the bat with Abigail, Charlotte, and in hopes of becoming more with Trent. She ignored Cody, who quickly took a shine to her, much to Sierra's dismay. In Not Quite Famous, Heather read her diary aloud to the entire viewing world, revealing her crush to Trent. Gwen started avoiding him after that, afraid of what he would say. As she stayed away, Trent was comforted by Charlotte, whom gave great advice. Gwen was buried alive and left there by Trent in Phobia Factor, after that she called off her attractions to him. Her attractions remained regardless, because she showed signs of jealously when Trent and Charlotte began dating in X-Treme Torture. At the merge, Gwen talked with Trent about how she had a crush on him, but wanted to lay it to rest. He understood and they hugged, but Alejandro took a picture of the hug and staged it so that he caught them making out. He showed the picture to Charlotte in Hide And Be Sneaky, prompting her to attack Gwen, who attacked back. Their fight caused both of them to be eliminated, putting an end to their boy drama once and for all. The two made amends. Gwen rooted for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Gwen allied with Charlotte, Trent, and Leshawna. Later, she rode with Leshawna, and Trent into the lake on a four wheeler, causing them to get caught up in a large mess which drafted them into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Gwen entered the show, upset that Trent was there and Charlotte wasn't. She won the challenge in Alien Resurr-eggtion and was made team captain of her team, the Screaming Gaffers. She made Shin her co-captain, which enraged Bridgette, who was dating him and on the opposite team. Gwen apologized, but was later sabotaged by Vanessa and Scott in Musical Blunder Number when they made the team's performance seem like a love message to Trent from Gwen. Everyone fussed over how Gwen was still into Trent, when she wasn't. She was eliminated. Her elimination caused a problem in a lack of a team captain, which would later lead to B and Lindsay's eliminations. She voted for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Gwen joins a show with Bridgette where they find whalers and beat the crap out of them. It's a hit. BA DUM BUMSCH. Gwen was drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over after rescued by Mel on a crashed bus. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Gwen became a member of Team Athens. There she reconciled with Charlotte and was ultimately forgiven for her past deeds. Charlotte and Gwen became close friends, finally putting an end to their dispute, one sided on Gwen's side. Gwen became a realistic image of a TD player to Nathaniel, the newbie. Duncan switches to Team Athens in Broadway Baby. Gwen seems to be the only one that initially accepts him, at least until he dumps Courtney. Gwen receives a letter from Geoff in The Am-AH-Zon Race. Geoff reveals to Gwen that he has a crush on her in Can't Help Falling In Louvre. Geoff throws the challenge for Gwen, ultimately piquing her interest in him. After his elimination, Mel switches to her team in Jamaica Me Sweat. Gwen and Mel become friends until Charlotte and Mel spend a night locked up in Castle Bran in This Is Chris-O-Ween. Gwen becomes jealous, but keeps it to herself. Charlotte gets her memory erased in The Ex-Files. Gwen sacrifices herself to escort Charlotte home and gives up the million dollars, to prove that she's humble, and a better friend to Charlotte than Mel. Gwen roots for Courtney in the finale. In the Total Drama World Tour Do Over special, Gwen and Geoff have trouble connecting before they are thrown a party by Cody, Lindsay, and Will. Neither made it to Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama Pahkitew Do-Over Gwen returned with the other veterans in a blimp in So, Uh, This Is My Team?. Gwen and Geoff chatted with Charlotte and Trent, who began having relationship difficulties. Gwen was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak with Charlotte. Gwen ratted out Leonard and Nicole who were distracted by each other in the challenge. Trent starts to become jealous of Gwen and Geoff's relationship and asks for advice on how to woe Charlotte. Gwen, no longer supporting Trent's behavior, steers clear of the subject. In No Sense Nonsense, Gwen switches teams at the ceremony. Geoff switches too, to avoid ending up like Leonard and Nicole. Gwen, not knowing this, is hurt and feels dejected. Gwen remains upset at Geoff for a few episodes before they're forced together by Constance in Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha. Gwen and Geoff talk and realize that each other's actions in the game were for one another. Gwen forgives Geoff and Geoff forgives her, before Gwen is eliminated by the newbie alliance consisting of Jasmine, Shawn, and Colton. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Gwen has yet to outrank Noah, Courtney and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Gwen has yet to outrank Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Gwen has yet to outrank Will, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Gwen has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ella, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters that Gwen has competed against, she has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery ONUDGwen1.png ONUDGwen2.png Gwentired1.png Gwensitnormal.png GwenRainofTerror.png Gwen_pee.png Trivia *Gwen has sung in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and What's Not To Love?. *Gwen is the first contestant to ever receive a Gilded Chris Award. **This also makes her the first contestant to receive a symbol of immunity in Total Drama Action Do Over. **She's also the first female to receive a symbol of immunity in the second season. *Gwen is currently one of thirteen contestants to have participated in only four seasons, the others being Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy, Dj, Trent, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Dakota, Dawn and Shin. *Gwen is one of five contestants to disqualify themselves on purpose, or actively quit the game, the others being Brick, Noah, Sierra and Abigail. *Gwen is one of three characters who have received the same placement in two separate seasons. **Gwen has placed 16th twice. Once in Total Drama Island Do Over and again in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. **The others are Owen and Noah. *Gwen is one of three contestants to have only competed in Island, Action, World Tour and Pahkitew Island, the others being Geoff and Trent. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Athens Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears Category:Black Hair with teal highlights Category:Black Eyes